MINE
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: DRABEL. PWP. NC17. CHANKAI (Chanyeol X Kai)


**MINE**

.

DRABEL

enjoy

Erangan kuat itu lolos dari bibir Jongin, ketika Chanyeol membanting tubuh Jongin ke dinding yang keras, lalu menciumnya kasar dan posesif. Jongin suka kegilaan ini dan tak begitu peduli siapa yang mempunyai birahi paling besar. Nyatanya keduanya sama-sama menginginkan satu sama lain. lengan berotot yang memegang kedua pinggangnya penuh paksa itu menunjukan bahwa kadang Sex adalah suatu yang lebih berarti dari pada sebuah bualan manis. Mereka membuat sebuah permainan liar. Tentang siapa yang akan menjadi seorang bos.

"Oh... _fuck_ Jongin" Chanyeol mengerang kasar saat merasakan Jongin makin menggesekan pinggulnya ke selangkangan Chanyeol. membuatnya gila akan sensasi yang membuat libidonya naik.

Dan satu gerakan itu memacu keduanya kembali dalam permainan liar mereka. Mengorbankan pakaian yang tersobek tak berdaya dan tergeletak di lantai yang dingin. Chanyeol mulai mencium leher Jongin dan mengigitnya ketika tubuh telanjang mereka sudah mulai bergesakan dan mulai memanas.

"Ahhhh... ayo kita lihat jika Big Guy bisa memeberikan apa yang nini mau" ucap Jongin sambil mendesah. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin merasakan penis mu yang besar dan keras di dalam ku hyung~" dan ucapan seduktif Jongin mengundang tawa renyah dari bibir Chanyeol. Jongin mengelus gundukan di celana Chanyeol meremasnya sensual. Membuat tawa Chanyeol menjadi erangan lagi.

"Kau benar-benar Jongin..." Dan satu gerakan kuat. Membuat keduanya kini berada di atas kasur. Telanjang dan sangat _HOT. _Menempel satu sama lain kuat dan membuat melody mereka sendiri,di bawah sentuhan-sentuhan sensual Serta ciuman basah dari bibir Chanyeol di atas kulit tan tersebut. Mereka bahkan tak mempedulikan Botol lube yang tergeletak terbuka di samping mereka hingga isinya meluber keluar. Chanyeol tak menunggu banyak waktu untuk mengangkat paha Jongin dan menempatkannya di atas bahunya yang lebar. Dan siap untuk membuat kekasihnya bergelinjang.

"Ahhhhhhh Chanyeol..._ fuck- fuck me hard! Engh...! _" Jongin seperti biasa sangat meuntut dan juga bossy. Penis Chanyeol terlalalu mencandunya. Ia pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tapi ia suka rasa ini. Rasa sakit yang perlahan akan menjadi surga. Rasa sakit yang akan berubah menjadi rasa paling menggairahkan. Rasa yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Dinding Jongin meremas penis Chanyeol kuat. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang dan makin menusuk kedalam hole Jongin dalam. Mereka berdua tau bagaimana cara memanjakan satu sama lain. udara di ruangan itu mulai memanas. Erangan dan desahan nikmat dar bibir Jongin tak membuat suasana membaik. Malah membuat Chanyeol makin beringas menghajar hole Jongin.

"Shit Jongin pantatmu membuatku gila. Kau menari seakan tak berdosa sama sekali . Mengoodaku yang ada di belakangmu seperti itu. Engh.." Chanyeol menghajar lubang Jongin lagi. Kini makin keras dan dalam.

"Ah...Ah.. memangnya..engh.. apa yang kau harapakan Hyung... Cepat beri member favoritmu ini apa yang- Ahhhh~! Dia inginkan! Hyung!" Jongin hanya bisa berteriak. Ketika Chanyeol. tiba-tiba mempercepat gerak pinggulnya. Membuat tubuh Jongin bergelinjang gila. Dan hanya bisa beerteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan tak menunggu waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk melepaskan semenya diatas perusnya sendiri dan milik Chanyeol. bahkan penisnya tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kita belum selesai sayang..." Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Jongin. Dan mengangkat pinggul sang dancer. Dan mulai menghajar lubang Jongin dengan brutal. Dengan posisi _doggy stye_ seperti ini. Penis Chanyeol akan masuk lebih dalam. Dan membentur prostat Jongin lebih mudah.

"Ahhhhh Hyung! Jebal... sudah Cuku- Ahhh! Hyungg stop- Ahhhh~~"

"Fuck.. Jongin, Kau miliku... hanya miliku" dan dengan itu Chanyeol menyemburkan benih hangatnya kedalam lubang Jongin yang memerah. Membuat jongin hampir pingsan karenanya. Chanyeol berbaring memeluk Jongin tanpa peduli akan penisnya yang masih tertanam di lubang jongin yang becek akan semennya sendiri.

"Baby i love you..."

"Hm... i love you too hyungie"

.

.

.

END

A/N Hahahhahaha DRABEL ANCUR!

Oke hallo semuanya masih ingat dengan saya? Xd. Saya kembali dengan drabel ini aja dulu yah...  
saya gak bisa janji bakal cepet update living hell series karena saya baru saja terkena bencana. Saya kehilangan seluruh file saya karena "human error" dan akhirnya saya harus negtik ulang FF yang seharusnya udah mau saya publish.

Oke sebenernya saya bingung. Tadinya saya mau bikin oneshoot chankai yang sweet dan fluf gitu. Eh gak tau aja... tangan tangan tak berdosa ini tiba2 ngetik drabel ini begitu aja LOL. Saya jadi heran... ini saya yang yadong aja tau gimana sih? LOL

Ya udahlah...gitu aja dulu yah... jangan lupakan saya~~

Cium chankai shipper satu-satu

EL


End file.
